


Bi Visibility Day

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, happy bi visibility day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: It’s pure coincidence that Magnus even sees the notification- he doesn’t use the twitter that Catarina had jokingly set up for him a few years ago- but the sight of it makes him pause.Highlights from Bi Visibility Day, it reads, accompanied by three heart emojis.





	Bi Visibility Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Bi Visibility Day, lovelies! I'm sure it's very obvious that I'm bi, considering I have a bi smiley face as my profile picture and my username is magnusbicon, but just in case you didn't know: I am! And this day is very important to me and many others, so why shouldn't it be important to Magnus? I hope he has had a wonderful day as well, and I hope him and Alec celebrated. :•)

It’s pure coincidence that Magnus even sees the notification- he doesn’t use the twitter that Catarina had jokingly set up for him a few years ago- but the sight of it makes him pause. 

_Highlights from Bi Visibility Day_ , it reads, accompanied by three heart emojis.

His thumb stops just short of swiping the email away, and for a moment he hesitates, his throat tightening for some inexplicable reason, before he takes the leap and presses the link it contains instead. He is greeted with a slideshow of tweets, some simply acknowledging the day and others delving deep into stories of self realization and acceptance. 

He stands in the middle of his living room, his eyes hungrily taking in every sentence, every picture, every emotion that complete strangers have laid out on display for all to see. His heart beats faster with every new post, and soon he is scrolling through the hashtag, moving through all of the pictures and paragraphs with shaky fingers. 

He becomes so distracted by the wave of positivity that he doesn’t even hear Alec come in, even when he calls out a greeting, and he jumps when he feels his boyfriend’s arm brush against his own. Alec looks over his shoulder at his phone screen with a concerned expression.

“I didn’t know you used twitter,” he comments, running a hand down Magnus’ arm. It’s a simple gesture, probably not one that he even thinks about doing, but it grounds Magnus, draws him back to reality. 

“I don’t,” he breathes out, shaking his head and exiting out of the app. “An email caught my eye and next thing I knew I was caught up in the whirlwind of social media. Now I understand why mundanes are always staring at their phones.”

He turns to face Alec then, taking a deep breath to loosen the lump that is still lingering in his throat and offering him a smile. Alec returns it, keeping his hand on his arm as he leans in for a brief kiss. Normally Magnus would get lost in it, but he can’t shake the weird sensation that is still stirring in his chest. Alec leans back before he can dwell on it any further, and it is then that Magnus notices that he is standing with one arm behind his back. It’s almost the same as the way he usually stands, but not quite. 

“I have something for you,” Alec says, clearly catching onto the fact that Magnus has noticed his stance. He sounds almost sheepish, like whatever he is holding could be cause for teasing. 

“Oh?” Magnus asks, his eyes flitting up to Alec’s own for a moment before moving back down to his side. 

“Happy Bi Visibility Day,” Alec murmurs, smiling as he holds out his gift and presses it into Magnus’ hands. There is a faint blush on his cheeks, but all Magnus can focus on is the stuffed bear in his hands with a tiny bi flag sewn to its paw. He stares at it for a few seconds, his heart stalling, and then his eyes promptly fill with tears.

“Babe?” Alec’s voice is full of shocked urgency as he moves forward, cupping Magnus’ face in his hands and wiping his wet cheeks with his thumbs. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Magnus assures him, letting out a short laugh that’s almost hysterical. “Nothing. I just can’t believe how much the world has changed. This label didn’t even exist when I was younger, and to see so many people celebrating it...it’s a wonderful feeling.” 

Alec wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer, allowing Magnus to press his face into his neck and collect himself. They stay like that for a moment, letting Magnus’ previous words fill the silence, before pulling back.

“So,” Alec drawls, biting his cheek with a small grin. “You like it?”

Magnus rolls his eyes and shakes his head fondly, reaching forward to intertwine their fingers. “I love it. How did you even find out about this day, though? I had no idea it existed until a couple hours ago.” 

“I have my ways,” Alec deflects, swiping away a streak of eyeliner from under Magnus’ eye. “There’s nothing I love more than worshipping you, Mr. Bane.”

“Is that so?” Magnus hums amusedly, stepping forward to press their foreheads together and lifting their joined hands up between their chests. He feels Alec smile against his mouth as they kiss again, soft and slow and full of unbridled affection. 

“I might’ve overheard Clary mentioning it to Izzy,” Alec confesses into the space between them when they pull back, and Magnus laughs. 

“The gesture is still very much appreciated, Mr. Lightwood.” 

A few hours later, right before he retires to bed for the night, he opens the door to his study and places the bear at the edge of his desk, next to a framed picture of him and Alec.


End file.
